<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>霖信 by zhiyijiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315757">霖信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang'>zhiyijiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一次重逢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Qi/Ma Lin (Table Tennis), 美玉</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>霖信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我说的吧，总有一天要进军娱乐圈的，”陈玘抱着手在球台边上蹦跶，“就是来得晚了点。”</p><p>马琳杵在他旁边不说话，看着老队友热身摇来晃去，怡然自得，一切好像就还跟好几年前一样。自打奥运年凭直播间里喝茶撸猫的老干部形象又火了一把以后，陈玘就被广大球迷朋友赐了个陈圆圆的绰号，好在这人底子硬，哪怕是圆了，也多少总还能看出点少年时候眉宇间的意气……</p><p>虽然离“好看”还差个八千里远。</p><p>他把手背在身后，忍住不去呼噜陈玘的头毛。</p><p> </p><p>“你瞧瞧你。”马琳说。</p><p>陈玘就不讲话了。金陵少侠变成金陵大侠，岁月磨人，如今他比以前稳重得很。</p><p> </p><p>虽然运动员演起戏来格外尴尬，但充当背景板总还是没问题，毕竟是体育总局联合出品的国球大剧，怎么说也要尽力支持。</p><p>在场的群演们不是老队友就是熟人，中年人一见面，为不辜负旧交情总免不了要吃顿饭。晚上十点多钟的时候，一桌人才总算闹完，老少爷们散了各回各家。北京的夏天跑得急，就跟早上中学生赶的公交一样，匆匆忙忙人爬上车，卡还没刷，车门先哗啦一下关上。街上都没人了，冷清得夜风一下就能吹透T恤。马琳特有主意地往前走，说是权当消食儿，陈玘就特有主意地跟着他走。</p><p>要说马琳吧，指不定这会儿心里就铺着块北京地图，弄不好还是3D实景的。陈玘走在他左边，过了两个红绿灯之后，被他挤到了靠人行道的里侧。这个位置他可就熟悉了——马琳右手边。要是前面再放张球台，那就更妙。</p><p> </p><p>他还是觉得这个时候要讲讲话，但一番搜肠刮肚，似乎又无话可讲。</p><p>他应该有很多话要说，比如北京的空气实在太干；又或者眼前的生活，南京的鬼天忽冷忽热，栖霞山的红叶要到十一月才能疯，秦淮河终于被治理到风光大嫁的新娘子能挽着新郎官携手泛舟伉俪同游……一回神又想起来，那确实是很多年以前了。</p><p>他想叫“马琳”，觉得实在生分；“马哥”，那就更奇怪。</p><p>你看，起个话头都这么难。</p><p> </p><p>他们站在第三个红绿灯底下。</p><p>马琳伸手呼噜陈玘头毛，被陈玘躲开了。</p><p>“躲。”马琳说。</p><p>他胳膊没动，陈玘乖乖把自己的脑袋送回马琳手底下。</p><p>什么毛病。他心想。</p><p>马琳倒是挺满意：“能屈能伸。”</p><p>陈玘的白眼翻得委屈巴巴，又藏不住笑。他一笑，马琳也跟着笑，虎牙调皮地露出来。</p><p>陈玘开始回想：以前管马琳叫什么来着？</p><p>一开始是图省事，叫着方便；可这人打球黏黏糊糊吧，连带着单字也不再爽快利落起来，反而夹在舌尖越揉越软越绵长，无端生出许多。</p><p>琳字秀气，他确实藏了一点点公报私仇的心思；马琳心知肚明，看破不说破，也由着他，只是该说他时绝不嘴软。</p><p>同一个字盯着看久了就不认识。他现在认不得“琳”字，只勉强认得这张早被时光磨平了棱角的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“你冷啊？”陈玘问。他看见马琳不自然地扯了扯衣袖。</p><p>马琳无语：“现在是八月。”</p><p>“正常正常，”陈玘说，“老年人体质虚，就是容易受寒。”</p><p>“你年轻。”马琳只管点头呛回去，心里想的却是：</p><p>他没老。</p><p>马琳接着说：“也不知道前年是谁搁微博上说自己老了，杀不动了的。是你不，杀神？”</p><p>“你看我微博？”</p><p>“又没上锁。”</p><p> </p><p>绿灯亮了，两人抬腿并排往前走。陈玘还是走马琳右手边。走到街对面，世界冠军双双停下。</p><p>马琳跟陈玘对上眼神。</p><p>“我真没老，”陈玘挑挑眉毛，冲他伸出手，“你看，我手心还热的。”</p><p>马琳信了。</p><p>从雅典的月桂枝编成的圆环圈住梦想开始，到他们在鹿特丹病树对春木，沉舟看千帆，他一直相信。人说双打搭档里边，但凡能配成的多少都有点默契，有点玄之又玄的“化学反应”。他怀疑过，陈玘可能也怀疑过——想到这里他就信了：哪怕能怀疑到一起去，那也算是一种默契。是不是？</p><p>现在，眼前这个人还跟以前一样，有鼻子有眼地跟他说，你看，我一点没老。</p><p>——那可不就是真的。</p><p>马琳放心地拍上陈玘那只贼值钱的左手，两个巴掌一碰，在空旷街道的夜晚里响得清脆。</p><p> </p><p>他手心真是热的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>存个档。尬塞梗。<br/>美玉有一种夫子庙小店二十块钱一串的塑料雨花石纪念品假冒伪劣专坑游客的感觉。（……）<br/>8102年了，也不知二十块钱够不够从你手里买一串啊。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>